yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Budo Masuta
Budo Masuta – uczeń Akademi High School oraz przewodniczący klubu sztuk walki. Wygląd Budo ma ciemnoszare włosy i oczy, a w grze jest obecnie trzecią postacią po Ayano i Taro, z tym kolorem włosów i oczu. Jego fryzura jest taka sama jak Haruta, ale odwrócona. Na głowie nosi bandanę z japońskimi znakami, jako znak rozpoznawczy swojego klubu. Ubiera się w domyślny mundurek, chyba że gracz dostosuje go inaczej. Podczas zajęć klubowych zakłada kimono. Na lewym ramieniu nosi czerwoną opaskę z wizerunkiem yin yanga, symbolizującą to iż jest przewodniczącym klubu sztuk walki. Opis Budo jest popularną osobą w Akademi High, znaną ze swojej przyjaznej i przystępnej postawy, potężnej sylwetki i niezaprzeczalnych umiejętności w sztukach walki. Odkąd został przewodniczącym klubu sztuk walki, otrzymał pas zwycięzcy i jest uważany za najsilniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Budo został liderem klubu sztuk walki pokonując poprzednią liderkę klubu, która odeszła z niego, po pokonaniu przez jej własnego ucznia. Krążą plotki, że powodem dla którego Budo zdecydował się poświęcić sztukom walki jest to, że zaczął żywić silne miłosne uczucia do poprzedniej liderki klubu i rozpaczliwie chciał jej zaimponować. Budo zawsze zmienia temat, gdy jest o to zapytany, lecz nie zaprzecza, ani nie potwierdza tych plotek. Budo bardzo rzadko mówi źle o innych, jednak wiadomo, że wyraża silną niechęć do osób, które znęcają się nad słabszymi i do delikwentów. Szybko oferuje pomoc każdemu, kto jest nękany przez innego ucznia, mówiąc jasno, że „jeśli walczysz z nim, to walczysz również ze mną”. Osobowość Budo jest heroiczny. Jeśli będzie świadkiem morderstwa, będzie próbował obezwładnić Ayano. Jeśli protagonistka nie ma przy sobie broni, obezwładni ją od razu, a jeśli ma, będzie mieć możliwość walki z nim, przy czym wygraną, będzie zabicie Budo. Jeśli zobaczy samo ciało, podobnie jak pupilek nauczyciela, pobiegnie do swojej wychowawczyni. Jeżeli gracz będzie chciał zrobić mu zdjęcie, zdziwi się i będzie nam przyglądał się z zaintrygowaniem, podobnie jak nauczycielki. Według jego profilu, nie jest w stanie odrzucić wyzwania. Zawsze jest „Gung ho” i entuzjastyczny, oraz czasami trochę uparty, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o sztuki walki. Interakcje Gdy Budo przebierze się w kimono i stanie przed oknem w klubie sztuki walki, można z nim przeprowadzić specyficzne interakcje. *'Informacje' – Budo przedstawia podstawowe wiadomości na temat klubu. *'Dołącz' – w tej opcji pytamy go o zgodę na dołączenie do klubu. Jeśli jesteśmy członkami innego klubu, Budo odrzuci naszą prośbę - nie można brać udziału w dwóch zajęciach klubowych naraz. *'Opuść' – jeśli jesteśmy członkami klubu, możemy wybrać tą interakcję, by opuścić klub sztuk walki, nie można jednak ponownie do niego dołączyć. *'Działalność' – ta interakcja jest dostępna jedynie między 17:00 a 17:30. Jeśli wybierzemy tą opcję, będziemy ćwiczyć wraz z innymi członkami klubu. W pełnej wersji gry, jeśli nie będziemy brali udziału w działalności klubu przez tydzień, automatycznie zostaniemy z niego wyrzuceni. *'Boksowanie' – ta interakcja daje możliwość treningu przed starciem z delikwentami, bez obawy o zdrowie protagonistki. Została dodana 13 września 2018 roku. Relacje thumb|right|250px|Budo podekscytowany Raibaru. Raibaru Fumetsu Nie są znane dokładne relacje między Budem a Raibaru, lecz wiadomo, że Budo darzy ją dużym szacunkiem. Po pokonaniu Raibaru, ta oddała mu tytuł przewodniczącego klubu.https://youtu.be/fujuPvXBUVI Ciekawostki *Jego imię i nazwisko, z języka japońskiego, można przetłumaczyć na „mistrz sztuk walki” (jap. 武道マスター wym. budo masuta)https://youtu.be/4Utx0zINAx0. *Jego sylwetka została ukazana w filmiku „Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update”, zaś w filmiku „March Progress Report” został pokazany oficjalny art Budo. *Mimo tego, że jest przewodniczącym klubu sztuk walki, jest jedynie najsilniejszym chłopakiem, gdyż w całej szkole najsilniejsza jest Osoro Shidesu. *Druelbozo, zaprojektował model wymyślonego przez fanów brata Budo, tak zwanego Rokuro Masuta, jednak jak sam przyznał nie jest on kanoniczny. *'Nie istniałaby' możliwość związku pomiędzy Budo a Ayano, gdyż jej miłość do Taro jest zbyt silna.https://redd.it/54a9i2 *Prawdopodobnie jest najstarszym z przewodniczących klubów.https://redd.it/8nbodr *Jeśli Kaga stworzyłby robota do ćwiczenia sztuk walki, to Budo uznałby go za bezużytecznego, ponieważ uważa że sztuki walki są z serca i duszyhttps://redd.it/9n8w9c. *Jeśli społeczność chciałaby zmiany fryzury Budo, to YandereDev wolałby zmienić jego fryzurę na taką, która byłaby bardzo podobnahttps://redd.it/74txci. Przypisy de:Budo Masuta en:Budo Masuta es:Budo Masuta fr:Budo Masuta pt-br:Budo Masuta ru:Будо Масута zh-tw:Budo Masuta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Przewodniczący Klubów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Heroiczny